1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel three-player chess game and more particularly relates to a three-player chess game in which each set of chess pieces is initially positioned adjacent a relatively narrow apex on a game board having hexagonal spaces arranged in a truncated triangular shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modified chess games designed for play by three players are known. See for example Adams et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,149) in which a three-player chess game apparatus is disclosed. The game is played on a board with hexagonal shaped spaces with a periphery of spaces forming a generally truncated triangle with an additional two spaces extending outwardly at each apex portion of the triangle. The initial position of the game pieces is adjacent the apex portions. One difficulty with the Adams' chess game is the use of the additional set of spaces in the first row or rank of each apex portion which extends outwardly beyond the ends of the adjacent ranks. These extended spaces are relatively sheltered and provide additional protection for any pieces located on these spaces. This modification introduces variations of play not found in the conventional chess game, as pieces located on these sheltered spaces are protected to a greater degree than on other spaces of the board, and it employs a more complex overall shape to the board and set-up. Furthermore, all the six pieces located in the first rank must wait for the second rank to open up before pieces in the first rank may be moved. In particular, Adams positions the bishops three ranks back from an open space making it more difficult to move the bishops out into play. The positioning of the bishops in the outside protected spaces of the first rank also makes it more difficult to move these pieces out taking away from the "feel" of a conventional two person chess game. The Adams piece layout also provides pawns in the second and third ranks making it quite difficult to determine which pawns have made their initial move and which have not, given that pawns may move initially either one space or two spaces forward. In addition, Adams provides only two bishops which leaves one set of indicia spaces in which no bishops of each set of playing pieces may protect or attack.
Other versions of three-player chess are Hale (U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,065) and Baker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,787). Both patents provide for two rows of playing pieces in the initial setup which might, at first glance, appear to more closely approximate a conventional game where the initial position of pieces is in two ranks with pawns in the second rank and major pieces in the first. However, on closer examination it becomes apparent that, unlike a conventional two-player chess game, each of the major pieces is open to immediate attack by an opponent's pieces along the same coloured rows. In order to prevent this occurrence both games disclose a rule referred to as a "block" which prevents movement between two pawns sitting on adjacent spaces. This rule has no equivalent in the conventional chess game. This rule adds an added non-conventional element to the game and also weakens the movement permitted by bishops and the queen. In order to accommodate two rows of pieces along sides of the board a larger board is employed which reduces the ratio between occupied and unoccupied spaces from that of a conventional chess game, on opening. This provides a much more open or spaced out game board which adversely affects the "feel" of the game as compared to a conventional chess game which provides a fifty percent ratio of occupied to unoccupied spaces at the beginning of the game. The Baker patent discloses a hexagonal periphery of spaces with each side comprised of nine spaces and the Hale patent discloses a board with six spaces along the apex and eight spaces along the sides of a truncated triangle periphery.
The Hopkins patent discloses a modified chess game for three players played on a board having hexagonal spaces with a truncated triangular shape having five spaces at each of the apexes and ten spaces along each side. Additional major pieces are provided with each set of pieces including only four pawns and fourteen major pieces as compared to eight pawns and eight major pieces in a conventional chess game. Major pieces are disposed in each of the three ranks of the opening position of each set of pieces. Even with the additional pieces, the larger playing board provides a ratio of occupied to unoccupied spaces which is much higher than in the conventional chess board.
All the modified chess games described above incorporate modifications which take away from the "feel" of a conventional chess game. While it is appreciated that modification from a two-player chess game to a three-player chess game will inherently have a different "feel" from the conventional game, there remains a need for a three-player chess game which more closely approximates the "feel" of a conventional chess game with necessary accommodation for three players. By more closely approximating the conventional game of chess, a more popular three-player chess game is developed as players will have a minimal level of adjustment in playing a three-player game. This will provide improved enjoyment of the three-player game with a minimum of adjustment by players used to the conventional two-player game.